As this type of mechanical drawing machine, there is provided one that performs a drawing which is whether a drawing object formed of an object in a spherical shape such as a ball or other shapes enters into either of a plurality of drawing pockets or not. Such a mechanical drawing machine allows a drawer such as a player to actually visually check the drawing status while the mechanical drawing is performed. Accordingly, the drawer can intuitively realize that a drawing is being performed, which causes the drawer to be interested in the drawing. It can therefore be said that the mechanical drawing machine gains a higher level of drawing credibility from the drawer (credence that the drawing is random) than that of such a non-mechanical drawing machine that performs a drawing by a computer which executes a predetermined drawing program, and the drawing status of which cannot be visually checked by a drawer.
Patent Document 1 discloses a game apparatus including a plurality of mechanical drawing machines. This game apparatus is a token-operated game machine (game apparatus for business use) installed in a gaming facility such as a game center, and controls the progress of a so-called pusher game on the condition where tokens (bet objects) are received from a player, and tokens (payout objects) are paid out to the player when tokens inside a play field drop into a token dropping groove. In this game apparatus, when a ball supplied into the play field falls into the token dropping groove, the ball is delivered to a drawing machine that performs a first stage of a mechanical drawing, and a mechanical drawing using the ball (drawing rolling object) is performed in the drawing machine. Then, when the ball enters into a predetermined drawing pocket as a result of the drawing in the drawing machine, in a central drawing machine that performs a second stage of a mechanical drawing, a further mechanical drawing is performed by using another ball.
The central drawing machine described in the above Patent Document 1 has a constitution including a ring-shaped body structure part whose center axis of rotation is inclined in both of the vertical direction and horizontal direction, and in which a plurality of drawing pockets rotationally move so as to follow the body structure part as a result of the body structure part being rotationally driven around the center axis of rotation. In addition, the central drawing machine is, in a manner adjacent over an approximately 120° to a lower side of the ring-shaped body structure part, provided with a stationary slope having a rolling surface curved along a curve of its body structure part. Then, the drawing pockets, due to rotational driving of the body structure part, move relative to the stationary slope at a site adjacent to the stationary slope in a lower part of the body structure part. This stationary slope is slightly inclined toward the lower part of the body structure part. Therefore, when a ball is dropped onto the stationary slope, the ball moves for a while on the stationary slope in a reciprocating manner so as to be along the lower part of the body structure part, but when the force of the ball abates, the ball finally enters into any of the drawing pockets due to the inclination toward the lower portion of the body structure part.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-215650